Conventionally, of electric components installed on a vehicle such as an automobile, a joint connector and a wire bonding are known which earth, to a body of the vehicle, a wire which is a combination of a plurality of earth wires connected respectively to a plurality of electric components in need of an earth connection (refer to JP 10-208790 A and JP 11-054166 A (Patent Family: U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,554 A, EP 0895306 A1)).
In the above conventional joint connector and wire bonding, when a current flows simultaneously through some of wires in the earth wires, as the case may be, the electric components become unstable or unfunctionable due to a potential change attributable to a voltage drop.
For preventing the electric components from becoming unstable or unfunctionable due to the potential change, it is desirable to individually earth each of the earth wires to the body of the vehicle. Thus, there is known an earth terminal mounted tool made of a linear plate having such a structure that earth terminals each mounted to an end portion of one of earth wires can be tightened with individual bolts (refer to JP 2-020280 U). In this conventional earth terminal mounted tool, a plurality of earth terminals can be earthed to the body of the vehicle by minimizing number of openings for connecting the earth terminals in the body of the vehicle.